


Fractured

by Dragonprayer



Category: Tales of Xillia
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 15:10:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7762669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonprayer/pseuds/Dragonprayer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the fight on the harbor, Ludger is presented with a choice...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fractured

" Are you ready to kill your own brother? " 

That is a question no one should ever ask you. Because no matter how long you prepare yourself, you are never ready to kill another next of kin.  
However, he had no choice in this. Julius was already dying... he was already changing and when he showed his raven black hand it was obvious he didn't have much time left.  
So they began to fight on that damned harbor. Their twin blades trying to slash each other at their vital parts, but each time they missed or repelled the attack.  
His 'friends' were just watching as they tried to kill each other. Gaius had a fern look on his face, Milla seemed a bit puzzled, but it was Jude's face that actually showed sadness... regret. It was almost like he wanted to shout out and tell Ludger that there was another way. Jude was smart, maybe he would be able to come up with a plan to--...  
No.  
No... this was a fight that had to happen.  
If he can't kill his brother, then he can't go to Canaan and save Elle. Elle is his daughter from the future, and of course you want to save your own child.  
But Julius is... he is...

" Not good enough! " 

Yelled the older brother as he dodged one of Ludger's attacks and counter-attacks by slicing him in the face. The younger brother groans and quickly back stepped to avoid having his throat slit by his brothers' second blade. For a second their flurry of attacks had stopped. They were both gasping for air and Ludger slowly placed a hand on his burning cheek. He could feel the blood streaming down and it felt warm.  
His eyes went from the ground to his brothers' and for a second his sight became blurry. Frustrated he blinked several tears away, and his salty tears began to stream down into his cut.  
It bit and pricked like hell, but it was enough to heighten his defense yet again.  
Julius was eyeing him closely. His face looked completely neutral and devoid of emotion, but his eyes told otherwise. They looked sad and warm at the same time.

" It's time to end this..." 

Julius took out his silver watch and with a blink of an eye he had transformed into his Chromatus state. With incredible speed he lunged forward and tried to impale Ludger on his spear. Instinctively Ludger heightened his twin blades and with great effort he managed to stop the attack. But at the same time something snapped in him, and he also transformed. He kicked his brother merciless in the stomach, but he kicked so hard that it made his brother fly backwards. Before he realized what he was doing he had already materialized his lance and he lunged forward to impale his brother...

But then his vision became white and he blacked out.

When he regained his senses he found himself standing at the station. People were hurrying trying to catch the train, or they were saying their goodbyes to their loved ones.  
No... Did Julius completely turn during their fight? Was him transforming into his Chromatus state enough to turn him into a catalyst?  
Ludger bit his lower lip and studied his surroundings. Every time when he went into a fractured dimension with his 'friends' the colors of the world seemed off. Everything seemed more blue-ish and for some reason it seemed darker. It was like the universe was telling you that you were in the wrong world.

" Here. "

" Huh? " 

An old woman's voice shot him back to reality and he looked to his right. An elderly woman that leaned on a stick handed him a handkerchief.

" You are bleeding " She told him. " Are you alright? " 

" Uh... yes... I tripped... " 

The woman gave him a faint smile. " Just press the handkerchief on the wound and be sure to clean the wound when you get home ok? You don't want it to get infected. "

" R-Right... " 

" Take care now, and walk carefully. Youngsters and their hurries these days... " The old woman began to hum something and slowly walked away.

Ludger did what he was told and he slowly began to walk. He really didn't have a destination in mind, but his legs surely knew where to take him. In order to get back to your own world you had to kill the divergent catalyst of the fractured dimension you were in. If you successfully killed it, it would destroy the alternate reality and you could return to your own place. If you failed, you would either end up dead or stay trapped for eternity. So for Ludger to escape he had to kill his brother... for he was surely the divergent catalyst of this reality.  
He slowly walked to their apartment, but before he entered the tall building he threw the handkerchief into a trashcan. The teen took a deep breath and opened the door.  
almost immediately he got greeted by their landlady, and one of their neighbors waved at him. He greeted them back, albeit a tad confused, but his best pokerface didn't show it.  
For a moment he considered to take the elevator up, but instead he took the stairs. It was almost like he unknowingly tried to postpone what was about to happen.  
He made it to the second floor, and when he wanted to walk around the corner he stopped himself. He heard how the door to their apartment got opened and a very familiar face showed itself.  
It was him from the other reality.  
The other Ludger was in a hurry to leave, but then another familiar face walked through the door opening. It was Julius...  
He remembered this scene... This was the day where he left to become an agent!  
The teen watched his how brother straighten other Ludger's tie and then they said their goodbyes. The other Ludger ran past by, but he was in such a hurry that he thankfully didn't see himself. He watched his other self run away, but then he turned his attention back to the now closed door.  
Behind that door in that room was Julius... right now he was just a citizen of his alternate reality, but once he saw the real Ludger he would remember everything. And when he did... he had to kill his brother.  
But what if... what if he...  
An idea struck his mind.  
Suddenly it was like his head was working at maximum capacity. He began to sweat and he could feel his mouth becoming dry.

What if... he killed his other self in this world and... take his place? would this reality accept him since he would be the only Ludger? He leaned back against the wall and his mind just became blank. Would he be able to continue living with his elder brother? Would his own reality cease to exist? Milla, Jude and Elle... He would never see them again. There was a small chance he could bump into Milla and Jude here, but nothing was certain because certain event's might've never happened here.  
The only person he would never see again would be Elle... that thought nearly crushed him, but the thought of killing his own brother... his rock... his caretaker... it would certainly destroy him.

For a moment he just stood there. One voice shouting at him to kill his brother, but another voice gently told him to kill himself and take his place so he, too, could live in peace.

He took several breaths... drew his blades... and began to walk away from the door...

Ludger had made his decision...

 

To be continued?

**Author's Note:**

> My original plan to stop the story here, but if people are interested enough I will make a second part.
> 
> This story is submitted without a beta, so sorry for any mistakes.


End file.
